Music From The Film More:Pink Floyd
More (US original title: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack from the film More)[1] is the first full-length soundtrack album, and third studio album by the English rock band Pink Floyd, released on 13 June 1969 in the UK and 9 August in the US.[2] The film More was made in Luxembourg in 1969 and was directed by Barbet Schroeder. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/More_(soundtrack)# hide *1 Recording and songs *2 Release and reception *3 Track listing *4 Personnel *5 Sales chart performance *6 References Recording and songshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=1 edit More contains some acoustic folk ballads, a genre that appeared sparsely on later works. It also contains some of the band's "heaviest" recordings, such as "The Nile Song" and "Ibiza Bar",[3][4] as well as several instrumental tracks, featuring their experimental and avant-garde approach. This is Pink Floyd's first full album without founding member Syd Barrett, who was ousted from the group in early 1968 during the recording of their previous album, A Saucerful of Secrets. It is one of the two Pink Floyd albums to feature David Gilmour as the sole lead vocalist, the other being 1987's A Momentary Lapse of Reason, and it is also the first album to be produced by Pink Floyd without assistance from Norman Smith. It was recorded at Pye Studios, Marble Arch, London and engineered by Brian Humphries.[5] Two songs can be heard in the film that were not included on the album: "Seabirds"[6] and "Hollywood". According to one source,[7] the original More reel shows the following track listing: #Main Theme 1 #Main Theme 2 #Party Sequence 1 #Party Sequence 2 #Jukebox (Up the Khyber) #Theme - Beat Version #Spanish Music #Blues - Slow #Hollywood #Seabirds #Crying Song #Waterpipe (Quicksilver)[8] #Paris Bar Release and receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=2 edit More reached number 9 in the UK[11] and—upon re-release in 1973—number 153 in the US. In 1987, the album was re-released on CD. A digitally remastered CD was released in 1995 in the UK and 1996 in the US. Since 1995, the new edition changed the title to just Music from the Film More (US title: Music from the Motion Picture More).[1] This was the last of three Pink Floyd albums to be released in the United States by the Tower Records division of Capitol Records. The 1973 US re-issue was released on Harvest Records. Although the CD edition restores the original United Kingdom title in all countries, it is represented differently on the spine (Music from the Film More) and label More. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=3 edit All vocals by David Gilmour. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=4 edit *Roger Waters – bass guitar, guitar, tape and birdsong effects, bongos, gong *Nick Mason – percussion, drums, bongos *Richard Wright – Hammond and Farfisa organs, piano, vibraphone, bongos, backing vocals *David Gilmour – acoustic, electric, slide, and Flamenco guitars, tape effects, bongos, lead vocals ;Additional personnel *Lindy Mason – tin whistle on "Green Is the Colour" and "Party Sequence" *James Guthrie – re-mastering supervision *Hipgnosis – sleeve design *Doug Sax – re-mastering Sales chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=More_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=5 edit Category:1969 albums Category:Albums